The Bond Between Siblings
by BehindTheDarkness
Summary: Crona meets a girl...a girl with a sad past. Will they form a special bond with a sturdy foundation, or will it just crumble into dust?


She had had enough. She couldn't take the abuse from her foster parents in and day out they beat her until she was red, black and blue. She had to get out, and fast. On the night of the full moon she snuck out her bedroom window and into the alley way, glad that she wouldn't have to see them ever again. Pulling up her black hoodie and covering her white hair, she dashes down the pavement and out of site of the foster home.

"Wait...where am I going to go? I don't want to go back there but I don't want to be homeless..." She mutters to herself._ Homeless..._**_that word_**, _why did that word make her heart feel like it stopped beating?_

Cold and tired, she walks into an abandoned warehouse at the edge of the town. When she turns around to explore the place, she realizes how dark and eary it seems. "H-hello?" She calls, fear lacing her voice. "Is anyone here?"

Silence.**_ Dead Silence_**. That is all that she hears. "Well if no ones here I'm just going to stay here for awhile ok?" She asks to no one in particular. She slowly sits down on a small crate, still on high alert. The shape of a women appears in the darkness, making the little gil shake vigerously in fear. "Who's there? Who are you?" She manages to choke out. "I'm the one who's going to help you." The figure smirks.  
>"I don't need help! I'm fine on my own." She quivers.<p>

"Sure you are dear.._.listen_, I'll give some nice shelter and food if you let me use you for whatever I want." The lady says walking out of the darkness, her eyes striking fear into the little orphan girls soul. Another little kid appears the lady, pink haired and very thin. "Um...ok..." "Good, now what's your name?"

"It's Rapture..." The girl responds, still checking out the other kid. She gives him a slight smile, which makes him cringe in fear. 'He's shy...I'll have to put that into account.' Rapture thinks to herself, standing up. "Good, now come, you can clean while Crona trains." The scary lady says leading Rapture and Crona into a different room.

After hours of cleaning, Rapture descides to take a break and check on Crona and Medusa, her new boss. As she creeps into the next room, she sees Medusa throwing Crona into a small, dark room, yelling something about not wanting to even look at him. "BUT I CAN'T DEAL WITH DARKNESS! It scares me!" Crona yells as she slams the door.

Medusa walks away, leaving poor little Crona locked in the room. Running back to where she was cleaning before, Rapture quickly grabs some things off the shelves, running to the room Crona is in. Creeking the door open, she quickly slips in. Her eyes go wide when she sees Crona bruised up and sobbing. "H-hey, don't cry, I'm here to help." She shakily says, walking over and kneeling by his side.

"I brought you a flash light and some food if you get hungry." She smiles patting his back. Crona looks up and smiles, but before he can thank her madusa walks in, grabbing Rapture by the back of her dress. "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO **CLEAN**!" She snaps, draggging her out and slamming the door again.

Crona felt a small smile appear on his beaten and clammy face as he looked at the items she had given him. Was it possible that she looked at him more than just a pawn like Medusa did?

'_Don't be stupid, why would she view you more than the dirt you are_.' The voice inside him says. "Don't say that...she could be different." He mutters. "Ya you think? Maybe your stupid little head should stop thinking and get something right so Medusa wouldn't throw us in here!" Ragnarok yells, coming out and punching his head. "OH STOP THAT! You doing that makes my head throb and I don't know how to deal with that!"

Once Crona's punishment is over, he tries to find Rapture, wanting to thank her properly. He sees her cleaning Madusa's book room, her back to him. He walks over and taps her on the back. "Um...h-hi." She turns around, making him jump. Her face is all brised up and her eyes are blood shot fronm sobbing virgerously. "Oh, you're ok, I'm glad." She smiles. "Are you ok?" He asks her timidly.

She pauses for a moment then hugs him, sobbing into his shoulder. "NO! I'd rather be back with my abusive foster family then be here!" "Hey, don't cry! I don't know how to deal with something like this!""ALRIGHT, both of you, BED!" Medusa calls from the other room. Later in their bedroom, Rapture is curled up on the floor while Crona is in the bed.

"You can sleep up here with me if you want.." He mumbles. Rapture peers up and slowly crawls into the far end of the bed, silent for a few minuets. "Crona...we need to make a pact." "What kind of pact?" Rapture sits up on her knees. "We need to be there for each other like brother and sister so we can get threw this and not feel alone." She smiles, sticking out her pinkey. "What do you say?" She smiles. Crona nods, shakily grabbing her pinky with his. "Deal."


End file.
